The Hey Arnold Hunger Games
by NolenClairsure
Summary: The gang find themselves competing in the hunger games, which one will be the victor
1. Chapter 1

You might be wondering how everyone got there. In an alternate reality, Hey Arnold! Is set about 300 years in the future when the plot of the hunger Games is taking place. Anyway, instead of the gang being in the same class, they were all in the same district. Yeah I know, sounds corny. But hey, P.S 118 was destroyed about um. 250 years ago? Well the whole city was blown up. So toodle-lou to the old story plot. Anyway. Lets just fast forward to the main setting, the arena. I'll get to the reaping. Finally, cried Helga, I was getting bored to death. This story isn't about you, it's about me. Well its not about you its about the gang- SHOVE A SOCK IN IT WOULD YOU? Okay, god lets get to the story already.

As everyone rose up his or her plat forms everybody looked around to expect what to do.

A woods, okay, okay, maybe a river.

Curly had been preparing for this. He had his war paint on he had a headband he had his secret machete, he was ready to cut people's faces off.

Every else was pretty much nervous.

Helga had been especially nervous because she learned she would have to fight her true love, Arnold.

She thought about killing herself but that wont be her first option. Oh, god could you imagine what Sheena was thinking, The rules were, Kill or be killed. She was against violence so she was thinking of a way to win and still not kill anyone.

Arnold was just waiting around for the siren to ring so he could go and either run away with some decent supplies or just be slaughtered.

Just as anyone could think about anything else, the siren went off.

Lila quickly grabbed something but didn't get far untill she was slaughtered by curly.

Rhonda just ran away because she didn't want to get blood on her new caprini shoes.

Nadine followed her, no surprise. Brainy went and made a camp inside the cornucopia.

After realizing that Rhonda had ran away curly went after her with, food water and a sword to offer her an allience.

Arnold grabbed the closest things to him, about a week's worth of food, a empty canteen and a spear.

He quickly grouped with Gerald and decided to run northeast. Phoebe just ran away and waited for Helga at the nearest tree. Helga followed her with a sword, a bow and half a dozen arrows, and food and water. Eugene being the klutz he is tripped on a landmine and blew up.

3 HOURS LATER

"Well FuryEyes this looks interesting doesn't it. We have 9 tributes left, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Peapod Kid, Curly, Sheena, Rhonda and Nadine. Look at the following chart of kills for all you gambelers out there!

Chart o' Kills

Arnold 1

Helga 3

Gerald 1

Phoebe 0

Peapod Kid 2

Curly 5

Sheena 0

Rhonda 0

Nadine 0

Wow fury eyes, look at all those zeros! Don't worry Mysterious Guy There are bound for some 0s to turn to 1s or 2s. So all that have bet on Curly should win a motherload.

IN THE ARENA…

The capitol anthem played and all the dead tributed's faces were shown of the "ceiling" of the arena. Text said, In honor of the deceased.

A picture of Lila's, Stinky's, Sid's, Eugene's, and Harold's face was shown.

Then the theme music went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Fury Eyes, its been a whole night and would you look at that!

I think I see some allences forming up!

Allience Chart

Arnold: District 3, Gerald District 4

Helga: District 3, Phoebe District 5

Rhonda: District 1, Nadine: District 2

Solos

Curly: District 2

Peapod Kid: District 7

Sheena: District 11

Mysterious Guy, I think these games will be the best games ever!

You say that every year, MyFuryEyes

Hush!

I see some action taking place in the arena right now! Lets take a close look!

TRANSITION TO THE ARENA

Peapod kid, scared, is walking very quietly trying to keep his cool

He was about 3 seconds from crying, kicking and screaming and begging for mercy but, yet again, there were millions of people watching him.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Helga and Phoebe were going over their battle plan

Okay pheebs, we will jump out and kill him, okay?

I think we should use the vetruvian defence- NOT NOW! Shrieked Helga

Suddenly Helga and Phoebe jumped out of nowhere and easily corned the wipiering peapod kid.

Any last request? Helga asked?

Yes, a yahoo soda and a burger please.

Those were his final words.

List o' Kills

Arnold: 1

Helga: 4

Gerald: 3

Phoebe: 0

Curly: 5

Sheena: 0

Rhonda: 0

Nadine: 0

Not much of a change, Fury eyes!

Well I hope something changes

IN MEMORY OF THE DESEACED

A picture of peapod kid's picture flashed with the number 7

Wait, Fury, before we end the chapter take a look at this:

Curly had been looking for Rhonda for the whole time and finally caught her

At first, Rhonda and Nadine thought he had come here to kill him. They were on their bellies, begging for mercy.

He said, "Want to be in a allience?

Rhonda thought about it and said, Go fetch me some of those berries, I bet they would make the perfect make-up!

Allience Chart

Arnold: District 3, Gerald District 4

Helga: District 3, Phoebe District 5

Rhonda: District 1, Nadine: District 2, Curly District 1

Solos

Sheena District 11


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to the hunger games!

That's right Mysterious Guy! And For the gambelers out there here is the complete list O'kills and the allience list. Remember, if your bet is killed, it is a automatic loss. And P.S to the readers, I will post these every once in a while so, MAKE YOUR BETS. When the FanFic is finished, the winner will get a praise and i will write a ONE SHOT fro their ideas. If you do win, nothing dirty! The highest i am exepting is M rated ONE SHOTS!

READY? AKE YOUR BETS!

List O' Kills

Rhonda: District 1, Kills: 0

Big Gino: District 1, Kills: DECEASED

Curly: District 2, Kills: 6

Nadine: District 2, Kills: 0

Arnold: District 3, Kills: 2

Helga: District 3, Kills 4

Gerald: District 4, Kills 3

Mary: District 4 Kills DECEASED

Phoebe: District 5 Kills: 0

Sid: District 5 Kills: DECEASED

Wolfgang: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Maria: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Connie: District 7, Kills DECEASED

Peapod Kid: District 7 Kills: DECEASED

Harold: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Big Patty: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Ken: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Gloria: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Stinky: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Lila: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Eugene: District 11 Kills DECEASED

Sheena: District 11 Kills: 0

Brainy: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Ruth: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Allience List

Arnold, District 3, Gerald District 4

Helga, District 3, Gerald District 4

Rhonda, District 1, Nadine, District 2, Curly, District 2

Sheena, District 11

I found this really fun to place the gang into Districts!


	4. Chapter 4

Well fury eyes, it been 2 days and I don't see any difference.

Mysterious Guy, I hope poor little Sheena does something good because the gamekeepers are bored of her just staying in that berry tree! Maybe a forest fire or mocking jay attack or something.

Well let's go to the arena and see for ourselves!

ARENA: SHEENA'S BERRY TREE

Sheena was tired. He legs were asleep and she wasn't comfortable. At least there are cherries up here.

Breakfast, a cherry smoothie, lunch, a cherry sorbet, dinner, a cherry deluxe.

She was so tired that she didn't realize that they were all the same.

All of a sudden, there was a smell of chorine gas. The gamekeepers were making poisonous gas!

She jumped down from the tree and did a poor version of running due to the amount of time in the tree. She escaped barely with her life.

ARENA: CAREER CAMP

Rhonda, Nadine and Curly were all sleeping in little shelters made out of twine; sticks and pine straw when there was rustle coming from the bush

Behind the bush was Helga and phoebe, planning a attack.

Helga was jealous that the best hunter in the arena, Curly was tending to Ms. Princess's every need.

She was planning to either kidnap Curly or, just kill him and see how those prissy girls adjust.

Helga, I don't see how you can just walk over there and kidnap him- PHEEBS! This is a matter of life and death. Litterlaly.

All of a sudden, the girls heard a roar then the next thing the careers knew, Helga was trying hard to kidnap Curly.

Then phoebe had a flashback. In her run doen school in District 5, she was hall monitor. She had the feeling to pulverize everyone who got in her way. And she had that sae feeling right there

The next thing she knew, she was striking at either Rhonda or Nadine, either one.

Then she thrusted inward

Oh no. Back in District 5, her father had taught her fencing. When you thrust inward it means your sword has struck someone's chest.

A bloodcurling scream ripped through the Arena.

Before anyone could react, Helga and Phoebe ran out of there, but not before taking soe game that had been laid out right in front of the fire pit.

At the last second, Phoebe had grabbed the sword from the unidentified person.

Who she stabbed came running out of the shelter. Curly yelled for the other girl in the shelter

What time is it? Rhonda asked, looking sleeply coming out of the shelter.

Its Nadine! And sure enough, Nadine lay across the dirt with a open wound straight throught the chest.

Before anyone could react, there was a cannon heard.

And before they knew it, she was gone, up into the hover craft.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhonda: District 1, Kills: 0

Big Gino: District 1, Kills: DECEASED

Curly: District 2, Kills: 6

Nadine: District 2, Kills: DECEASED

Arnold: District 3, Kills: 2

Helga: District 3, Kills 4

Gerald: District 4, Kills 3

Mary: District 4 Kills DECEASED

Phoebe: District 5 Kills: 1

Sid: District 5 Kills: DECEASED

Wolfgang: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Maria: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Connie: District 7, Kills DECEASED

Peapod Kid: District 7 Kills: DECEASED

Harold: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Big Patty: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Ken: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Gloria: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Stinky: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Lila: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Eugene: District 11 Kills DECEASED

Sheena: District 11 Kills: 0

Brainy: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Ruth: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Allience List

Arnold, District 3, Gerald District 4

Helga, District 3, Phoebe District 5

Rhonda, District 1, Curly, District 2

Sheena, District 11


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, REALLY big shout out to Mia (a admin on the Hey Arnold Fan page) for featuring this fanfic on the Hey Arnold! Save the Jungle Movie! Facebook fanpage. Also, ShiningEmerald0 for my first comment and, kaylasbackyard for the first follower!

* * *

Quite a show don't you think, FuryEyes? Yes it is! Said FuryEyes.

It is really unusual that someone who hasn't made a kill is still in this, in fact, TWO people are in this that haven't killed and one of them is from District 1!

Yeah but, Rhonda is heavily protected by Curly from District 2, Fury Eyes, She doesn't have to yet.

But what about Sheena, she is the ultimate underdog here but yet, she is still in it to win it!

Well, The gamekeepers are getting bored with, as they call her, 11 girl, FuryEyes.

Wait, look! I think I see something very interesting at the boundary of the arena!

* * *

Helga and Phoebe had finally gotten into their first argument in the Arena. NO! Helga screamed. I get to have The Career's game. But I took most of it, said Phoebe.

"You know what? I'm done!" Screamed Helga. Helga took half of the food and the sword. Helga, where are you going? Asked Phoebe.

Somewhere other than here! Helga exclaimed!

* * *

Ooooooo! A shocker! Wait I see something going on with the careers

* * *

Sheena was tired, cold and hungry. It was almost enough to even think about being on the negative side.

"Just a few more feet and maybe, I'll come across a lake! She thought over and over.

AT THE CAREER CAMP

Do you hear leaves rustling? Asked Rhonda?

A tired Sheena fell out of the wilderness.

She got on her belly and pleaded, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME BE PART OF YOUR ALLIENCE! I NEED FOOD AND WATER AND SHELTER! PLEASE!

Curly and Rhonda looked at each other and huddled.

Curly asked Rhonda; do you want her on the team?

Rhonda said, yes! But just for a couple of days. Just to make us look like we trust her. Then, we can see if she is useful. If she proves herself useful, then she can stay on the alliance as a sleep guard, if she is weak, we kill her!

Curly said, Great plan!

They got out of their huddle and Rhonda quickly piped in and said, Okay, you can be on our alliance.

* * *

Wow, who knew that Rhonda was so good at strategy! Here are the lists for you gambelers there!

Rhonda: District 1, Kills: 0

Big Gino: District 1, Kills: DECEASED

Curly: District 2, Kills: 6

Nadine: District 2, Kills: DECEASED

Arnold: District 3, Kills: 2

Helga: District 3, Kills 4

Gerald: District 4, Kills 3

Mary: District 4 Kills DECEASED

Phoebe: District 5 Kills: 1

Sid: District 5 Kills: DECEASED

Wolfgang: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Maria: District 6, Kills DECEASED

Connie: District 7, Kills DECEASED

Peapod Kid: District 7 Kills: DECEASED

Harold: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Big Patty: District 8 Kills DECEASED

Ken: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Gloria: District 9 Kills DECEASED

Stinky: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Lila: District 10 Kills DECEASED

Eugene: District 11 Kills DECEASED

Sheena: District 11 Kills: 0

Brainy: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Ruth: District 12 Kills: DECEASED

Allience List

Arnold, District 3, Gerald District 4

Helga, District 3,

Phoebe District 5

Rhonda, District 1, Curly, District 2, Sheena District 11


End file.
